Death Day Party
by toonmili
Summary: a year since Racheal's death
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Dark Angel doesn't belong to me. 

STORY TITLE: Death Day Party. 

SETTING: This is set mid or late seasons three. 

SUMMARY: A year since Rachel's death. 

Max walked into to crash and scanned the bar. She spotted OC and Sketchy talking over some beer. " Hey, so what did I miss?" 

" Absolutely nothing, this place is sulking." 

" So what about some pool," 

" The tables are being used," Sketchy said indicating a group of rowdy men with the sticks. " Besides pool just not fun with out Alec." 

" He's not here, on a Friday Night?" 

"Well he did call in sick today." OC said. 

"Oh please he ain't sick," Max, said pouring her some beer. " He's most likely with some Bimbo." 

" If I didn't know you any better I'd say you want his company." 

" Not even," she said shaking her head, " it's just that if Alec stays home from work it's usually because he's in trouble or depressed about…" she stopped talking in the middle of her sentence. 

" What is it Boo?" OC said noticing her sudden pause. 

" Something just came to my attention." she walked pout of the bar leaving OC and Sketchy totally confused. What she remembered was the date; it was exactly a year ago when Rachel died. He was so hurting so badly when that happened, she wanted to comfort him and tell him that she understood what he was going through but he wanted to pretend it never happened. 

_**Flasback**_

_(At Jam Pony, Max approaches Alec at the lockers.)_

_MAX: Hey. _

_ALEC: Hey, Max. _

_MAX: Listen...if you ever want to talk... _

_ALEC: About what? _

_MAX: About anything. _

_ALEC (smiling): Now why would I want to do that? _

_MAX: Just consider the offer open. _

_ALEC: All right. Listen...thanks for saving my ass. _

_MAX: You're all right? _

_ALEC (smiling, after a pause): I'm always all right. _

_**End flasback.** _

**_No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows_**

That was what he said 'I'm always alright.' She hated than line because she knew he wasn't all right, how could he be? He didn't even want to talk about it. She knew talking didn't erase anything what happened but it helped to 0ease the pain. 

Max arrived at his apartment and knocked, he came shortly after and rolled his eyes when he saw it was her. " What do want?" 

She pushed him aside and let herself in. " nothing really." She looked around his place. She saw various bottles of rum and beer on his kitchen counter. " Does that help at all?" 

" Can you leave," he said holding the door open, " like now." 

" I'm not going anywhere." 

He sighed. " Max I don't want you here." 

" I know you don't but I want to be here." 

He closed the door. " Fine stay," he took a bottle of Absolute Vodka and went in his room and close the door behind him. He knew if she wanted to come in she break down the door. And she did, " Gosh what is your problem?" 

" I'm not the one with the problem." 

" Exactly, so why don't you let me deal with my problems my own way." 

" Alec you can't even get drunk," she said softly and taking a seat at the foot of his bed. 

He knew she was right, he could drink bottles upon bottles and he still would be able to remember everything that happened. He didn't say anything he just turned his face away. " Max just leave me alone." 

**_No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know_**  
  
  


" I'm not letting it go this time." 

He felt a single tear trickle down his face, " what do you want me say," he aid with his face still turned. " Do you want me to say how much I loved her, how much it hurts just to think about it or how often I wish I was the one on that deathbed." 

" It a start," she moved up closer and lay next to him. " You can act like I'm not here just talk about it you'll feel better." 

" I'm glad you're here." He said turning to face her. 

" I'm glad I'm here too." She took his hand and looked at him and smiled. 

**Note:** I had nothing to do so I wrote this. This is my first html loading, I used this so you could see where the song began and ended. This story is not supposed to continue, but if I get reviews telling me how to continue and I might. 

PS and if any of you all by chance read my story " Weak" I'm giving you permission to use LANA ( the girl I made up ) in a story. And tell me so I could read it. The thing is I like the character but I didn't know what to do with the story after. 


	2. Ownership

CHAPTER: Ownership.  
  
Thanks for the reviews even thought there where only two. It's greatly appreciated Whisper and RPgirl17.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max and Alec had been talking for more than two hours. Alec was glad to get the Rachel issues out in the open; it hurt a lot more when he pretended like he didn't care about it. Now they were just laying down in silence.  
  
" I'm hungry," Alec said breaking the silence.  
  
" Yeah, me too."  
  
" I have left over pizza if you want."  
  
" That's good enough," Max, said getting up from the bed. " Stay here I'll get it." she went into the kitchen and took the pizza put of the fridge and microved it. " It's a little too hot so you'll have to blow it before you eat it."  
  
" Thanks." Alec took a slice of pizza and began to blow it. Max sat there looking at him and how he looked and for some reason she started to cry. " Max why are you crying."  
  
" I'm sorry," she said over some sobs.  
  
" What for," he said totally puzzled by they way she was acting. He put the plate aside and moved closer to her.  
  
" For the way I treat you."  
  
" You treat me fine." He said putting his hand on her shoulder."  
  
When he touched her whole body shrived. "No I don't. I'm always yelling at you."  
  
" Well I can be a pain in the ass sometimes," he said.  
  
" Just promise something."  
  
" What?'  
  
" That, despite of what I may say to you that you will always remember that I do care for you and you can tell me anything."  
  
Max cared about a lot of people but it never occurred to him that he had special preference. " You care for me?"  
  
" I worry 'bout you a lot," she said bending her head almost like she was ashamed to say it. " And I don't like it when you keep things from me, it makes me worry more."  
  
"Max," he started, " I know that you don't trust me, but I'm into those stuff anymore."  
  
" It's not that I don't trust you." She said, " it 's just that I like you and I get worried when you get serious because you're hardly ever serious about anything."  
  
" 'Like?'. Define like."  
  
" Max fell backwards to the pillow, " I can't define 'like'.  
  
"Ok then, what makes you ' like" me."  
  
She couldn't say this when he was staring at her with those eyes. She had to turn away. " I don't know, I guess it's because you remind me of me."  
  
" Ask me why I like you."  
  
" Why do you like me?"  
  
He rested his head on the pillow next to hers and turned her had so he could see her face, " I like you because you always give me a chance no matter how many time I screw up. I really want to thank you for that."  
  
Max felt her face getting hot and she was smiling lightly, " you're just saying that, you don't 'like' me you probably can't even stand to be around me,"  
  
Before he could stop he found himself speaking things that weren't meant to me heard by Max, " I more than like you, I love you."  
  
" What?"  
  
Even thought she asked 'what?' he knew she heard what he said and he couldn't take it back. " What did you hear?"  
  
" I think I heard you say that you're in love with me."  
  
" Well I guess that's what I said."  
  
He waited and waited and Max said nothing. She just stared into space, looking like she was a million miles away. She couldn't believe her ears, and her brain was overwhelmed by all the information. " Really?' she finally asked.  
  
He knew he could just take the easy way out and just say 'not really' but he was tired of lying, he wanted to get fresh start with things and that included confronting his feelings for Max. " Yes really."  
  
"I'm glad you fell that way."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because it would really sucked if I felt that way and you didn't."  
  
" Are you trying to say that you are in love with me?"  
  
She smiled and answered his question with a soft kiss.  
  
" How did the worst day of my life suddenly turn into he best day of my life," Alec asked looking into her brown eyes.  
  
" I guess it's kind of like a ' Death Day Party,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I know that this was totally different from chapter one, but it was a hard chapter to write.  
  
And this story is completed.  
  
Yes I know it's ridiculously short but it supposed to one chapter and it turned out to me two. 


End file.
